Bejeweled Stars/Update History
This page records all the updates in Bejeweled Stars. The game may be updated at any time, opening new features and fixing or adding glitches that can be encountered during the game. 2016 * May 10 : The 2.0.3 update PC version released. * May 18 : The 2.0.5 update fixed minor bugs. * May 24 : The 2.0.6 update fixed minor bugs. * June 27 : The 2.0.7 update along with # 20 new levels and introduced new game mode "Gold level". (Level 206-Level 225) # New constellation- Phoenix # New power- MicroScrambler # 5 additional Charm sets * July 5 : The 2.0.8 update fixed minor bugs. * August 27 : The 2.1.0 update along with # 40 new levels (Level 226-Level 265) # Introduced new element - FrostBloom. # 30 new Charms. # Bronze, silver, and gold rewards for daily activities. * September 26 : The 2.2.0 update along with # 40 fun new levels (Level 266 - Level 305) # New Constellation, Starwhal. # Scrollable tips and tricks. # Invite friends with additional Facebook login features. # Charms are now Emojis. * October 25 : The 2.2.2 update along with Ellen DeGeneres Show, and he’s bringing even more puzzles for you to discover, and 20 all-new levels.(Level 306-Level 325) * October 28 : The 2.2.3 update fixed minor bugs. * November 8 : The 2.3.0 update fixed minor bugs. * November 22 : The 2.3.1 update fixed minor bugs. * December 6 : The 2.3.3 update fixed minor bugs. * December 14 : The 2.4.0 update along with new challenge "Snow Mania"- collect Snowmen for special rewards, December 23 - January 1, and 45 news levels. (Level 326-Level 370) 2017 * January 11: The 2.4.2 update for better gameplay and shining new improvements. * January 26 : The 2.5.0 update along with # A fresh map that allows you to journey from one island to the next. # An improved friends list - easily to find friend, send gifts, and view their progress. # Faster navigation that makes getting around and tracking your progression a breeze. # New ways to view your progress and see how many stars you've earned. * February 1 : The 2.5.1 update along with (more stable than the previous) # A fresh map that allows you to journey from one island to the next. # An improved friends list - easily to find friend, send gifts, and view their progress. # Faster navigation that makes getting around and tracking your progression a breeze. # New ways to view your progress and see how many stars you've earned. * February 9 : The 2.6.0 update along with 15 new levels to Sparkling Spire Island (Level 465-Level 480), new constellation- StromCrow and collect Rose gems for special rewards! * February 21 : The 2.6.1 update along with more brilliance to this game with new enhancement. * March 7 : The 2.6.2 update along with 15 new levels to the Rustrock Bluff (Level 481-Level 495). * March 21 : The 2.7.0 update along with new challenge- collect Ruby red ladybugs for sparkling rewards Plus, 15 new levels to the Rouge's Reliquary island (Level 496-Level 510). * April 4 : The 2.7.1 update along with new challenge- "Bunny match" collect Bunnies for handsome rewards. And, 15 new levels to Parched Climb island (Level 511-Level 525) * April 18 : The 2.7.2 update along with 15 new levels to the Ancient Memories island (Level 526- Level 540) * May 2 : The 2.8.0 update along with # Corvus' challenge, May 5-8. Play unique levels and get prizes! # Felis' Fantasy, May 12-15. Play unique levels and get prizes! # 15 new levels on Memory's Echoes island (level 541-555). # New board element- Vines. Starting on Level 541. # Add 4 new constellations : Ruby, Amethyst, Topaz and Diamond. * May 16 : The 2.8.1 update along with 15 new levels to the Glacier Playground (Level 556-Level 570). * May 31 : The 2.8.2 update along with 15 new levels to the Jungle Run (Level 571-Level 585). \ * * 2018 * January 9 : The 2.12.2 update along with 15 new levels to the Endless Echoes. (Level 751-Level 765) * ๋January 23 : The 2.13.0 update along with 30 new levels to the Captivating Cliffs and Pathfinder's Pirate. (Level 751-Level 795) * February 14 : The 2.13.1 update along with 15 new levels to Seaside Sepulcher (Level 796-Level 810) and new challenge, collect Rose gems. * February 20 : The 2.13.2 update along with 15 new levels to Cloudy Citadel (Level 811-Level 825) * March 9 : The 2.14.0 update along with 15 new levels to the Fairway Field (Level 826-Level 840) * March 26: The 2.14.1 update along with 15 new levels to the Misty Meadows (Level 841-Level 855) * April 11 : The 2.14.2 update along with 15 new levels to the Spectacular Shrine (Level 856-Level 870) * April 27 : The 2.15.0 update along with 15 new levels to the Brisky Billows (Level 871-Level 885) * May 10 : The 2.15.1 update along with # 15 new levels to the... (Level 886-Level 900) # It’s time to hang up the heists and wrap up the plots. It’s clear crime doesn’t pay (unless you’re already rich), and Homer and the gang need to get back to the daily grind. But what’s next for Springfield? A brutal build on a failing park? A murder mystery? A preteen road trip? A hidden fourth option so secret that we haven’t created yet? # Stay tuned for new characters, buildings and stories coming soon. * May 24 : The 2.15.2 update along with 15 new levels to the Playwright's Pinnacle (Level 886-Level 900) * June 8 : The 2.16.0 update along with 15 new levels to the Fantastical Fortress (Level 916-Level 930) * June 21 : The 2.16.1 update along with 15 new levels to the Eastward Enclosure (Level 931-Level 945) * July 19 : The 2.17.0 update along with 15 new levels to Stargazer's Sanctuary (Level 961-Level 975) * August 2 : The 2.17.1 update along with 15 new levels to Mesmerizing Mirage (Level 976-Level 990) * August 16 : The 2.17.2 update along with 15 new levels to Ancestral Alcazar (Level 991-Level 1005) * August 29 : The 2.18.0 update along with 15 new levels to Westward Whiteout (Level 1006-Level 1020) * September 13 : The 2.18.1 update along with 15 new levels to Eventful Arcadia (Level 1021-Level 1035) * September 26 : The 2.18.2 update along with 15 new levels to Elusive Barrens (Level 1036-Level 1050) * October 11 : The 2.19.1 update along with 15 new levels to Rustic Ruins (Level 1051-Level 1065) * October 29 : The 2.19.2 update along with 15 new levels to Scarlet Snowden (Level 1066-Level 1080) * November 13 : The 2.19.3 update along with 15 new levels to Northward Nursery (Level 1081-Level 1095) * November 28 : The 2.20.0 update along with 15 new levels to Sparkling Silvernest (Level 1096-Level 1110) * December 17 : The 2.20.2 update along with 30 new levels to Vast Voidland and Glistening Glowcoast (Level 1111-Level 1140) and new constellation 2019 * January 3 : The 2.20.3 update along with 15 new levels to Celestial Colosseum (Level 1141-Level 1155) * January 29 : The 2.21.0 update along with 15 new levels to Greenbean Galleria (Level 1156-Level 1170) * February 19 : The 2.21.1 update along with 15 new levels to Ocherelace Oases (Level 1171-Level 1185) * March 5 : The 2.21.2 update along with 15 new levels to Vantagepoint Vapours (Level 1186-Level 1200) * March 25 : The 2.22.0 update along with 15 new levels to Dazzling Dewflakes (Level 1201-Level 1215) * April 10 : The 2.22.1 update along with 15 new levels to Fairytale Facade (Level 1216-Level 1230) * April 30 : The 2.22.2 update along with 15 new levels to Adventurous Aridlands (Level 1231-Level 1245) * May 22 : The 2.23.0 update along with 15 new levels to Feathery Fluffpuff (Level 1246-Level 1260) * June 4 : The 2.23.1 update along with 15 new levels to Stellar Snowmoon (Level 1261-Level 1275) * June 19 : The 2.23.2 update along with 15 new levels to Celestial Catcastle (Level 1276-Level 1290) * July 11 : The 2.24.0 update along with 15 new levels to Prickly Pearworld (Level 1291-Level 1305) * July 24 : The 2.24.1 update along with 15 new levels to Clairvoyant Cottonlands (Level 1306-Level 1320) * August 13 :The 2.24.2 update along with 15 new levels to Idyllic Icycliffs (Level 1321-Level 1335) * September 5 : The 2.25.0 update along with 15 new levels to Pristine Pinewoods (Level 1336-Level 1350) * September 27 : The 2.25.1 update along with 15 new levels to Thrilling Tallturrets (Level 1351-Level 1365) Category:Bejeweled Stars